


The True Hero of Pandora

by GabrielQuill



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pansexual Character, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vault Hunter, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielQuill/pseuds/GabrielQuill
Summary: *Spoilers for ALL the games, you've been warned*After the events of Pre-Sequel Tim realizes that Jack is quickly losing his mind and that he was going to be the one killed next. To avoid Jack's next "big project" Tim escapes to Pandora to restart his life. Again.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam in like, an hour, so I have time to only post the introduction, but I will be posting Chapter One later on.

_“Mr. Tassiter? Mr. Tassiter, are you there?”_ A woman called through Tassiter’s ECHOcom, clearly not knowing what was going on at the other end of the com.

Jack smirked to himself as he shoved Tassiter to the ground him boss’ desk. He wrapped his big hands around Tassiter’s throat, putting more and more pressure down. Tassiter tried to break free, but didn’t realise how strong his former punching bag truly was.

“Mr. Tassiter’s been replaced, sweetcheeks. Starting today, you’re working for me.”

_“Who is- John? John, is that you?”_

“Call me Jack, honey.” Getting a better grasp around Tassiter’s neck, Jack was able to  
snap it, killing him instantly. The sound of his former boss’ neck snapping was like music to Jack’s ears, but it made Tim flinch and cringe. Jack stood up with a sigh, straightening out his jacket. “Handsome Jack.”

 _“John…”_ She said carefully. _“Where is Mr. Tassiter?”_

“I told you, he’s been replaced. If you keep asking questions you’ll be replaced next. Understand?”

There was a slight pause on the other end of the ECHOcom as if she was putting the pieces together. _“Understood, Joh-... Handsome Jack…”_

Grunting, Jack sat down in Tassiter’s office chair. Well, that went a lot better than he had originally thought. He’d expect for the receptionist to call security on him. Oh, wait… they didn’t have their military up here yet, so there wasn’t much anybody could do.

There was one thing Jack still needed to take care of.

He motioned for Tim to come over to the desk. Tim had been guarding the office door just in case anything were to ruin the plan. As much as Tim wanted to turn and run away from all of this, he knew that he couldn’t just do that. Jack had changed so much since his… accident. Hell, Tim didn’t even want to look Jack in the eyes anymore in case he took it the wrong way, thinking he was staring at his mask. It was best to just do whatever his boss wanted in case he ends up like Tassiter…

“C’mere, Tim Tam,” Jack said with a stupid grin on his stupid face. Tim hesitated, but he finally holster the pistol he had out and walked over to the desk. Oh, God! He could see the now purple dead body. “What? You’re not being very talkative.”

 _What am I supposed to say? That my boss is going insane?_ Tim thought. “Nothing. Just… tired. Vault hunting is a lot of work.”

“You’re a terrible liar, but I’ll take that as an excuse.” He stood up from the chair, looking over Tim feeling… jealous? Why the fuck would he be jealous over Tim Tam? There wasn’t anything special about him… Except… “C’mon, help me throw this asshole ut the airlock.”

“Right… Okay…”

Walking behind the desk, Tim suddenly felt a ball of anxiety from seeing the purple and now blue dead body at Jack’s feet. Oh, and Jack. Jack was giving him some major anxiety too. For what exactly? Oh, probably because he just fuckin’ _killed_ a man!  

Jack snapped his fingers three times to pull Tim Tam out of his trance. “Hey? You stupid or something?”

“Wh-” Tim mumbled as he looked up sheepishly at Jack. His boss pointed down at Tassiter’s lifeless body. “Oh. Right.”

Kneeling down, Tim grabbed his arms while Jack grabbed his legs. _Holy shit, this is so gross…_ Tim thought. He almost gagged at the thought of carrying an actual dead body. Dead. Body. _Fuck, I rather kill something rather than touching it afterwards…_

“Someone kill me…” He mumbled to himself.

“If you’re serious,” Jack responded with a smirk dancing on his lips. Was he really being serious? Was he just kidding? Hell, it was so hard to tell with Jack now. He must’ve noticed Tim turning extremely pale because he laughed loudly, it echoed through the office. “I’m kidding, kiddo. I need you alive for a project.”

“Wh-What project?”

“Don’t worry about that right now.”

Jack let go of Tassiter’s legs, causing Tim to grunt loudly with the sudden weight change. Project? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was Jack going to kill him? No… he just said he wasn’t, plus, why would he wait all that time for a body double just to get little use out of him to just kill him? Hopefully it’s just finding another Vault. Not that finding a Vault was easy, but it’s better than getting killed.

“Getting antsy?” Jack asked, noticing Tim couldn’t stand still even if his life depended on it. “Bet’cha wanna get rid of that body as much as I do?”

“I… certainly don’t like holding it.” Jack swiped a keycard to unlock the airlock access door. “But...heh...whatever.” He looked up at Jack again, he had his arms folded over his chest and had an impatient look on his face. “What?”

“Oh. Well. I wasn’t aware that dead bodies could get up and move on their own.” He paused, looking down at Tassiter. “Actually… that would make him a zombie and zombies are cool.” He shook his head slowly, pushing the thoughts away. “The point I’m trying to make is to get that body in there. Time’s a wastin’!”

Jack ruffled Tim’s hair as he walked past him to get to the control panel. God, Jack was soo ready to get rid of this asshole once and for all. It would be his turn to run Hyperion, his turn to make things right. After all these years sitting back watching Tassiter make all the wrong moves with the company while Jack was a low-level programmer was finally over. With Helios almost built things would start going his way. Along with the new friends he made and with his body double it’ll be smooth sailing from here on out.

He watched Tim Tam through the glass to the airlock. Goddamn. Why was he so jealous of him now? He didn’t feel like that before… before… Ugh, not important. What _was_ important was the urge to shoot Tim out that airlock with that fuckin’ corpse.  

Tim dropped Tassiter on the ground, stretching his back. _This asshole better be paying me more for this shit. I didn’t sign up for this._ He thought with a sign of slight sadness. Why did he do this? Why did he leave his friends, family and his cat Whiskers behind? So he could pay off student loans? What a horrible idea this was… Horrible, horrible, horrible.

Just as Tim turned around and started walking towards the office, the large automatic metal door slid shut, locking him in the airlock. Not good. Seriously not good. Looking out at Jack through the glass, he could see that stupid I’m-Up-To-No-Good smirk on his face. What the fuck is doing?! Was this the “project” he kept talking about or did he lose his fucking mind completely?

“Jack? Jack! What are you doing?!” He screamed at the glass. “This isn’t-”

_Preparing Airlock release in 10 seconds. Make sure all Hyperion personnel are away and outside Airlock doors._

A red siren flashed inside the airlock while the automated pre recording started its countdown.

“This isn’t fuckin’ funny!” Tim slammed his fist against the glass but since it was bulletproof there wasn’t much he could do. “Jack!”

For the first time since Jack put on his mask, Tim looked at him dead in the eyes to let him know how serious he was being. Jack just stared right back at him, he didn’t think he had the guts to stand up to him, even though it was just eye contact.

_6…..5…..4…..3…..2….._

Tim closed his eyes tight, getting ready to suffocate with an already dead body. Was it normal to regret almost everything in your life before you’re shot out of an airlock?

The one time Tim accidently on Whiskers’ paw. The time where he beat up his sister's than boyfriend because he cheated on her. The time that Tim had to be taken to a medic because of that said boyfriend breaking Tim’s nose.

_Airlock override… Request canceled._

Opening his eyes, Tim looked up at Jack through blurry vision. Shortly after the announcement, the doors to the office slid opened and you best believe Tim didn’t waste any time scrambling out of the airlock. He was catching his breath as Jack pressed the airlock release, the familiar announcement echoed through the office again before he grabbed Tim’s collar.

“What is wrong with you?!” Tim demanded, resting his hands on Jack’s wrists just in case he was going to try to strangle him. Again.

“Just a prank, Tim Tam. Relax.” He wrapped his arm around Tim’s neck just as the airlock finished its cycle. He turned around guiding them down the hall to his office. “Look, I needed to be sure you were gonna stay by my side.”

_I helped you find a damn Vault for fucks sake and I wanna get paid. Of course I’m staying by your side, you psychopath._

“Heh… yeah. Of course I did. You’re my boss after all.”

“Mmm… I like the sound of that. After all, that’s why I’m the new CEO.” Jack chuckled as they stepped into the elevator, riding it up to his office. “This project isn’t gonna be easy, okay? Just letting you know.”

“Harder than finding a Vault?”

They stepped out of the elevator after what seemed like forever in Tim’s mind. He had no idea when Jack was going to completely snap, but he knew he didn’t want to be there when he did.

“I wouldn’t say it’s hard…” Jack said as he sat behind his desk, motioning for Tim to sit on the chair in front of his desk. Almost like a habit, Jack picked up the small picture frame, but this time he saw his own reflection. He slammed it back down. “I’d say it’s more painful than anything else.”

“P-Painful? Jack, I can’t handle pain very well. Or heights for that matt-”

“Shut up a minute. I was wondering why I feeling so… envious of you recently but I figured it out.” Tim swallowed hard, feeling his entire body shake as soon as Jack stood up from his desk with the picture frame in hand. He stood behind Tim, reaching in front of the body double while holding up the frame like a mirror. “What do you see here, Tim Tam?”

“I...It’s your daughter?” Tim stammered, knowing it’s a touchy topic. He gasped when Jack placed a strong grip at the back of his neck, causing him to stiffen his shoulders. Wrong. Clearly his answer was wrong. “My… my reflection?”

“Thaaaat’s right. Aaand what are you to me?”

“Y-your body double.”

“Right again, Timmy. As a body double you’re supposed to look _exactly_ like me, correct?”

“C-correct…”

“What’s missing, Tim Tam?” Jack traced the design of his scar onto Tim’s face while still holding up the frame for him to see.

“S-scar…” Tim almost whispered.

“What was that?”

“I-I don’t have your scar…”

A low whistle echoed through the room, causing Tim to jump. “You’re a smart one, huh, Timmy?” He undid the clasps on his face, taking the mask off and placed it on the desk in front of Tim. He sat back down in his chair, his blue scar was now visible. “Without it we don’t look so alike do we?”

“N-no.”

“So we’ll have to fix th-”

“No.”

Wait, wait, wait… Did Jack just hear him properly? He raised an eyebrow. “Say that again.”

Anxiety was the only thing Tim was feeling. An adrenaline rush burst through, entering a fight or flight. “I said no. I’m not getting that scar on my face.”

Jack balled up his fists tight to the point that they were turning white. “Timothy.” Oh shit… He had never used Tim’s full name before, meaning he was about to lose his temper. Not good at all. “You either get it or I kill you. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I understand, but I’m NOT doing that, you psychopath!”

“ _Psychopath,”_ Jack repeated with a murderous smile on his face. “Tim, Tim.... you just fucked up big time.” The motions were so tiny, but Tim could tell that Jack was reaching for the pistol at his hip.

Well shit.

“Better run, Timmy boy.” Jack winked at his double before drawing his pistol.

“Fuck.”

The younger man almost tripped over the chair while trying to make his escape. Gunshots were echoing through the room, once in a few shots, he could hear bullets zip past him. Thankfully Jack’s aim was complete shit or else Tim might as well be dead at this point. All he could hear was ringing from the gunshots, his heart pounding in his ears, and Jack’s heavy footsteps behind him.

 _What’d I do? What’d I do? What’d I do?_ Tim kept asking himself over and over again.

Something stopped Jack from running after his body double, but Tim wasn’t going to stop to see what it was. Oh. Wait… Jack slammed his fist down on the red button that was on the wall, sending Helios on an entire lockdown. Sirens were wailing, making Tim’s anxiety even worse.

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

The elevator shut down so there was no way- Wait… An escape pod. Of course! That was his ticket out of here.

“C’mon, Tim Tam! I’ll give you another chance to change your answer!” Jack called from behind him.

A metal door was sliding downward to cut off the entrance to the single escape pod on this level. He had one shot. Tim ran as quick as he could towards the area with Jack shooting at him again.

_Almost there!_

A burning sensation hit Tim’s side. It was as if someone smacked him as hard as they could with a baseball bat. He was sure he had gotten shot but couldn’t stop to look at it right now as it could be life or death if he did stop.

“Timothy!” Jack practically screamed. “Tim please… Everyone else left me, you can’t leave me too…”

That, however, made Tim stop in his tracks.

“Tim Tam, please…”

“You were trying to kill me!”

“Tim…” At first he had sounded so sincere, sincere enough for Tim to lower his guard, but now Jack had a smirk on his face. “You’re so stupid, kiddo.” He held up his gun, ready to shoot. All of that _everyone left me_ sob story was just a distraction. Shit.

Tim ran towards the escape pod again, skidding across the floor underneath the metal door before it closed. He was breathing heavily, he couldn’t believe that he made it.

Of course, one problem after another. There was a passcode to get the escape pod.

This was Jack we’re talking about, all his passcodes were the same.

_4NG31_

So predictable. The escape pod opened for him, oh thank God!

Stepping in, Tim programed the escape pod to no other place than Pandora. Finally, he was free from that asshole.

Sitting back in the pod, Tim placed his left hand on his side, feeling the wet sticky blood soaking through his Hyperion shirt. The adrenaline had worn off so now he could feel the actual pain and the blood pouring out of the wound. He sucked in air through his teeth as he put as much pressure as he could on the wound. This hurt so much.

Back up at Helios, Jack wasn’t happy at all to see that escape pod flying towards Pandora. Oh, hell no. Tim was literally him and couldn’t have his handsome mug wandering through Pandora. Time to shoot that little traitor down.

From his desk, Jack pressed a button that shot out newly installed moonshots. Those things were guaranteed to kill anything at any distance. Especially something as small as a stupid little escape pod.

“That’s a shame…” He said as he lit up a cigarette. “I really liked that kid…”

His office lit up a bright yellow when a moonshot was deployed. At least it’ll be quick…

Tim was sprawled out inside the escape pod floor, trying to keep the pain from being too much of a nuisance, but that was next to impossible until he got to a doctor. God, would he even _find_ a doctor on Pandora? He could only hope.

A bright light filled the escape pod, but Tim thought nothing of it thinking he was just passing the sun. But once that ball of light slammed into the side of the pod, Tim’s eyes shot opened. He sat up quickly once he realized what it was. Moonshot. Thankfully it didn’t do too much damage except grazing the side. The only downside was that he was moving towards the surface of Pandora ten times faster.

He squeezed his eyes shut. The moonshot didn’t kill him, but this landing sure will… What was dying going to be like? Would he see his mother again after all these years in an afterlife or would it be pure darkness? Maybe it’ll be like sleeping. Either way it’s still terrifying to think about.

The landing was quick and slightly painless. It felt more like a car wreck. Tim’s head hit the roof of the pod and he could feel more blood pouring from the wound, but other than that he was completely fine. He coughed almost nonstop as he opened the door, there was so much sand and dust surrounding the crash zone.

Even though Tim was completely dazed, he still had brains to remember that Jack had eyes all over Pandora. Time to fake his death. Again.

He pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin out and then threw it underneath the busted down pod.

Jack had pulled up the crash site on his computer but couldn’t see shit. He surely had to be dead, right? Surely- An explosion shook the area, sending bits and pieces of the pod everywhere. Dead.

“Dammit, Timothy…” Jack mumbled to himself before taking a long drag of his cigarette, a couple of tears dripping from his eyelashes. “I really liked that kid…”


	2. Chapter One

Not once, but twice Tim had to fake his own death. Once from his family and basically everyone he’d ever known and loved, now from his ex-boss and his new Vault Hunter friends. Hell, they would’ve probably killed him eventually because of Jack. He was sure Jack and Nisha had something more going on between them while he had also hired Wilhelm as his personal bodyguard/right hand man. Everything in Tim’s world was falling apart. Again. He royally fucked up his entire being, his face would always be a constant reminder of his fuck up.

Why not end it? Why not spare himself from the emotional and mental pain all over again and put a bullet in his brain? There was a war going on in Tim’s mind and he had no idea what to do with himself. What was his purpose in his life? To find a goddamn Vault then die?

Whoa, how long has it been? Tim had no idea where he was or how long he had been wandering around, but he knew that he left Helios and Jack behind. Whatever, why did he care about any of that anyways? Honestly, for all he cared he could die out here and would just let it happen.

There was something in the far distance that caused Tim’s ears to perk up. Now what?

Screaming. That was definitely screaming. God, Pandora was such a wild card that it seemed like nobody could catch a fuckin’ break from it. The real question now was: Did Tim _really_ want to go check it out? The rational side of Tim wanted to turn the fuck around from the possible danger that was ahead. However, the golden hearted side of him wanted to find whoever was making that noise and help them.

Okay, but… this _was_ Pandora, meaning that people would do anything they could to trap people and ambush them. _Dammit dammit dammit._ Tim thought as he was desperately trying to decide what the best option was. Why was his mind always a jumbled mess? Fuck it. Time to risk his life to possibly see if someone needed help.

While Tim was focusing as hard as he could to find to source of the screaming, he felt a small tickle on his right cheek. When he smacked the area he felt something go _splat._ Oh God, what the hell was that? Pulling his hand away he saw _a lot_ of bug guts covering his glove.

“Arug!” Tim through his head back, screaming at the Pandorian sky. “Why does everything hate me?!” Grunting, Tim walked over to a small pond that he had spotted on the ground. Well, at least _one thing_ went right.

With a long, over exaggerated sigh, Tim pulled his single glove off, dipped it in the pond making sure it was clear of… whatever's guts that was. It was most likely a bug, but holy shit, that had to have been a giant ass bug! Like, seriously, that little bastard covered the palm of Tim’s glove. After it seemed good enough, Tim splashed his face with water from the pond, making sure he scrubbed his cheek until it was raw, he didn’t want to see any trace of bug guts. Disgusting. Why was life so hard? It’s only been a couple of hours since he landed here, but he was already ready to get the hell outta here. Oh well, better than Helios.

But seriously, who wanted to stay, or God forbid, live out here? Everything either wants to kill you, eat you, or both! Vaults. That’s literally the only reason people would come here in the first place. Otherwise it would be a wasteland.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Tim was staring down at his own reflection that was in the pond. _Goddammit!_ Tim smacked the pond as hard as he could over and over again. He hated himself. He hated his face. God, he hated everything! Even when he was just Timothy Lawrance he hated everything, he hated how his father had treated him and his sister after their mother died, he hated trying to get a higher paying job to support them all by going to college. Most of all, he hated student loans. If he didn’t have them he wouldn’t be here in the first place.

The screaming echoed through the valley, reminding Tim of what he was doing in the first place. Scrambling to his feet, Tim pulled out his pistol before running towards the noise again. Why did he feel like this was going to be a trap? God, he really hoped not. Hopefully he was just being paranoid as always.

There was a man lying down on the dusty ground, he was also the source of the screaming. Um… On the outside it didn’t look like anything was physically wrong with him. His limbs looked intact, there was no blood, and nothing was on or around him. Tim stood back to study the man before getting any closer. The man was lying flat on his back, staring up at the sky just screaming. Were there a pack of Rakk’s? Nope. Then what the hell was his problem?

“Hello?” Tim called out, slowly walking towards him again with his finger already on the trigger of his pistol in case anything too exciting happened. “Are you okay?”

When he approached the screaming man, he saw that he was having some sort of seizure. He was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes were forcibly locked up at the sky with a mix of foam and blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. What the fuck kinda seizure was this?!

“Holy shit…” Tim muttered as he knelt down next to him. The idea of all this being a setup escaped his mind, all he wanted to do was at least try to help him. But God, what could he even do? “Are you okay?” He asked again.

_Well, duh he’s not okay… Why’d I ask that?_

Laying next to the man's right hand was a small dirty bag of glowing blue mushrooms. Did this asshole eat there? Didn’t he realize these were the most toxic mushrooms on Pandora? Even though it looked like a normal seizure, he was going to die because of the “drugs” he thought he took. Unfortunately, people accidently mixed these glowing blue mushrooms with the greenish blue ones that would get you high. First, your lung and stomach slowly start filling up with blood, then all your organs shut down, making this a very painful death.

Unexpectedly, the man's arm shot up, grabbing Tim by the shirt collar, pulling him down towards him. His eyes were bloodshot and wild looking. Totally not creepy… Totally not creepy at all.

Tim swallowed hard, wrapping his hands around the man's wrist.

“W-what are you doing?!” Tim stammered.

The man gurgled something through all the foam and blood, but Tim had no idea what the hell he was trying to say.

“What?”

“K...i...ll… me…” he managed to say, his eyes rolling back inside his head, his hand dropped from Tim’s shirt.

“Kill- Wh-...”

“Kill me!” He roared loud and demonic enough to send a chill down Tim’s spine.

When Tim stood back up, the man’s eyes shot opened again, looking back up at the sky before screaming again. It _would_ be a blessing after all. Either he would be killed by organ failure or the Skags would get here and eat him. Both would be extremely slow and painful.

Fuck, okay. Tim held the pistol to the man’s skull, looking away before pulling the trigger four times to make sure he was dead. Blood everywhere? Brains scattered? Yup. Sure looked dead.

Although it _seemed_ wrong, it didn’t stop Tim from doing it anyways. Apart of Tim felt somewhat proud that he spared someone from all the pain that could’ve been caused. On the other hand, he murdered a man. No matter how many people he had killed he never felt 100% okay doing it. It felt like the process was easier to do when they were attacking him.

A small breeze brushed past Tim causing him to shiver violently. Dammit, it was almost sundown, meaning he was probably going to end up freezing to death. His jacket wasn’t going to keep him too warm for too long. Well… the druggie was wearing a warm looking cloak…

“I gueesss he won’t be needing it anymore…” Tim thought aloud. He yanked it off the dead body, making sure to not get brain's/blood on it. “What else you got for me?”

He knelt down again, patting the dead man’s pockets. Well, thankfully he had something useful on him. Extra pistol ammo, health kit, a golden lighter, and a hunting knife. Heh, the ultimate survival gear. Nice.

* * *

 

Walking around a little longer, the sun was starting to set and Tim came acrossed a Skag cave. A Skag cave that was big enough for him to squeeze inside to sleep for the night. Awesome! The only problem was, clearly, all the Skags that were hanging around their home. Soon it was going to be Tim’s temporary home, but whatever.

Tim whistled towards the Skags as if they were dogs to get their attention. There were five of them so he had to quickly prepare for his small fight.

When they noticed him, they didn’t waste any time charging at him. God, they were so ugly! They exposed their massive teeth with saliva dripping down on the sandy ground. Wow, if they wanted to they could maul an entire settlement like it was nothing. They were powerful little beasts, but they weren’t the worst thing on Pandora.

Holding out his pistol, Tim shot about four or five bullets into just one of the Skags head. A little more than he wanted, but he didn’t expect them to have extremely tough skulls like they did. At this rate he wouldn’t have enough ammo to wipe them out. Even with the extra he had just picked up. Unless… He quickly swapped out the pistol with the very dull hunting knife he had recently looted. .This was an extremely dangerous game Tim was playing, but this is the only way he had an actual chance.

Tim dug his feet into the ground, holding the knife out while grinding his teeth. He had four more Skags to go. He could do this.

They started pouncing one by one, teeth exposed, saliva dripping down. With their claws extended, two of the Skags went for his legs while the other two went for his chest. Tim wasn’t at all prepared for their heavy mass tackling him down to the ground.

Not good. Not good at all. The Skags were trying as hard as they possibly could to get at him but Tim kept shoving/kicking them away so he could get into position.

One Skag backed up, ran back towards him aiming at Tim’s throat. With one swing of the hunting knife, the Skag’s jugular was slit in two. It backed up, gasping for for air before passing out onto the ground on his side. Tim wrapped his legs around the other Skag that was at his feet, twisting its neck until it snapped.

Two down, two to go.

He managed to stand up just as one of the Skags were charging at him. Tim stepped out of the way, he grabbed the Skag from behind. He pushed it down onto the ground, stepping on its skull until he heard a _crack._

Catching his breath, Tim heard a growl whipping right past his ear. Turning around quickly, Tim plummeted the hunting knife into the last Skags chest, piercing its heart.

Holy shit. That was brutal as fuck. However, that did work up an appetite. Dead Skag would equal Skag meat which equals food.

* * *

 

Honestly Skag meat wasn’t all that bad after all. In fact, it kinda tasted like chicken. The fire was still burning bright, lighting up the inside of the Skag cave Tim had huddled into. The sun had set about twenty minutes ago, leaving Tim to stare into the fire. Now that the dust has finally settled, Tim’s mind started to seriously wander into places it shouldn’t have.

Tears poured down his face, the only noises that could be heard was cackling of the fire and him sniffling and hiccuping. He was finally breaking down.

Why did everyone he know had to turn on him? Jack went fuckin’ insane and tried to kill him. Wilhelm and Nisha are still working for that asshole and turned into major dicks because of it. What did Nasha say again? Oh, that’s right…

_You’re useless to us now unless you get on board._

Useless. That’s all Tim was anyways to literally anyone he had ever met.

He hiccuped loudly, putting the pistol to his right temple with more tears running down his cheeks.

_Do it, you’re useless anyways._

_Don’t do it, you escaped Jack to live. Don’t throw that away._

Fuck. He was so conflicted. It was true though, he _did_ manage to escape Jac- Handsome Jack and _lived._ He lived. That had to be a sign, right? Signs were a real thing, right? Tim hoped so because… He was going to keep on going. Yeah! He was going to keep going and prove those assholes wrong that he wasn’t useless.

He isn’t useless.           


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

All unfinished fanfics will eventually be ported over to my NEW account: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_Malcolm

I'm going to be completing every fic I've posted here. Thank you all for the support! 


End file.
